Oneshot Ib x Garry (Final Alternativo)
by Ayrun-chan
Summary: Como no me gusta ningún final de Ib, he decidido hacer uno por mi cuenta :3


_**Holas? :3 Bueno, hace un tiempo que no subo nada, se me había estropeado el ordenador u.u ya estoy con el nuevo capítulo de MAO y el nuevo de No.6 Second, no las voy a dejar abandonadas, eso que quede claro :3 Bien, esto va a ser algo así parecido a un final alternativo al juego de 'IB' ya que no me gustan los 3 finales que hay… no sé si hay mas, pero yo solo he podido hacer el final que se va con Mary, el final que se queda sola, y el final en el que Garry se convierte en cuadro por no haber salido de allí T_T Si hay algún final feliz con Garry, me gustaría, por favor, que quien haya jugado Ib y haya tenido ese final, me diga que hacer para conseguirlo :( Bien, ahora, esto va a continuar más o menos desde el momento en que Garry cae al suelo porque Mary tiene su rosa. **_

_**Estará escrito desde el punto de vista de Ib. Puede que después de esto haga una continuación a partir de este final o no, no lo sé, pero eso ya cuando acabe MAO o No.6 Second :3**_

*/*/*/*/

-Ves tras Mary, yo te alcanzaré en momento en que me encuentre mejor- sonríe Garry. Me alejo de él decidida a encontrar a Mary y quitarle la rosa azul de Garry antes de que arranque todos los pétalos y le mate.

Llego a una puerta. Paso por ella decidida, y veo a Mary arrancando los pétalos de la rosa de Garry. Doy unos pasos hacia ella y Mary se levanta. Me mira y se ríe maléficamente. Ya he pasado por esto muchas veces. Ahora seguiré a Mary, como siempre, llegaré al principio de todo y encontraré el cuadro grande que, si paso por el, vuelvo a la realidad con mis padres y Mary como mi hermana, y si no lo paso, me quedo aquí sola, hasta que llego a un cuadro que me hace repetir todo una y otra vez.

Desde que encontré ese cuadro, me he decidido a hacer todo una y otra vez para conseguir salvar a Garry. Ya me sé todo esto de memoria, tanto que ahora me parece más un juego que una pesadilla de otro mundo. La verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo esto. Cuando entré por primera vez y conocí a Garry, tan solo tenía 9 años y la verdad es que en ese momento no entendía por qué quería ayudar a Garry cuando acabé. Pero ahora deben de haber pasado unos cuantos años desde entonces. Si no me equivoco, debo de tener unos 14 o 15 años, pero Garry no parece haberse dado cuenta del gran cambio.

Garry no ha cambiado absolutamente nada, sigue igual que la primera vez, así que debe de tener 18 o 20 años, a pesar de que ahora debería tener más. Si lo pienso... creo que estoy ayudando a Garry por amor, me ayudó tanto la primera vez, que quiero compensárselo, y por esto, creo que empiezo a enamorarme de él. No permitiré que le pase nada malo.

Me dirijo hacia el lugar por donde se ha ido Mary, como siempre, pero me quedo quieta. Nunca se me ha ocurrido volver en este momento con Garry para ver como esta. Me preocupo tanto por alcanzar a Mary que nunca vuelvo con Garry. Hoy no haré lo de siempre. Me doy la vuelta y vuelvo por donde he llegado. Veo a Garry en el suelto, sentado contra la pared. Corro hacia él y me agacho a su lado. Esta dormido. Veo en su mano un mechero. Si no recuerdo mal, en la habitación donde Mary arranca los pétalos de la rosa de Garry, hay unas escaleras, pero están cerradas por espinos. Cojo el mechero con la esperanza de poder quemar los espinos. Me acerco un poco más a Garry y le doy un suave beso en la frente. Me levanto y apretó el mechero en mi mano.

-Te prometo que esta vez te sacaré de aquí pasé lo que pasé.

Nunca he conseguido salir por completo de aquí. Cuando vuelvo al mundo real por haber pasado por el cuadro, siempre le digo a mi madre que no he acabado de mirar la exposición y vuelvo a entrar aquí para volver a pasar esta pesadilla. Todo es exactamente igual, excepto el hecho de que no encuentro ni a Garry ni a Mary, y todo ya está hecho, tan solo tengo que acordarme del camino.

Y alguna que otra vez, al decidir saltar por el cuadro, ha aparecido Garry y lo ha evitado diciéndome que la salida está por otro lado. No voy a negar que eso muchas veces me ha hecho dudar de él y de si realmente es bueno o si en verdad intenta tenerme atrapada aquí. Pero su rosa es real. Y no hay ningún cuadro en la galería de Garry. Tan solo cuando salto por el cuadro, entonces siempre veo un cuadro de Garry. Un cuadro de Garry en el lugar de otro cuadro que nunca he visto cual era realmente por que Garry estaba delante al entrar a la exposición.

Llego a la habitación donde Mary arranca siempre los pétalos de la rosa de Garry. La verdad es que ella me da un poco de pena, ella solo quiere compañía, pero no por eso tiene que abandonar a Garry aquí. Voy hacia los espinos e intento encender el mechero, pero me tiemblan las manos. Roza uno de los espinos con la mano y nota un pequeño corte. Enciende el mechero, aun con un poco de dificultad, y poco a poco se queman los espinos. Se oye un grito y escucho pasos rápido dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sube las escaleras y llega a una habitación muy grande, pero con muy poca luz. Se adentra un poco en la habitación y cuando casi esta en el centro, se para en seco.

-¿Ib?- llama la voz de una niña, me doy la vuelta- Sí, eres Ib. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? La puerta estaba cerrada...

-He quemado la puerta, no volveré a dejar que te lleves la vida de Garry como las otras veces –digo. Intento que mi voz salga con la mayor seguridad posible, pero noto que tiembla un poco.

-¿Otras veces?- me pregunta Mary. Claro, ella no sabe nada de que estoy repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez para salvar a Garry-. Bueno, no tiene importancia. Si no sales de esta habitación, tu vida acabará aquí mismo.

-No voy a salir de esta habitación por que parece haber algo importante para ti-. Doy un paso más hacia dentro de la oscura habitación.

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡VETE!- me grita Mary histérica.

De sus pies aparece algo parecido a espinos rojos pegados al suelo. Ella empieza a correr hacia mí, yo corro hacia el final de la habitación donde veo un cuadro, pero falta algo. Abajo hay una placa donde llego a leer "Mary". Es el cuadro de Mary, puede que si me deshago de él, ella desaparezca. En el momento que alcanzo el cuadro, saco el mechero de Garry y quemo el cuadro. Los cristales se rompen y caen al suelo, noto que uno me hace un corte en la mano, pero no hago caso. Me giro hacia Mary.

-¡No, Ib!- grita. Sus pies empiezan a quemarse y me tapo los ojos, cuando vuelvo a mirar tan solo queda la paleta de yeso que llevaba y un montón de cenizas de papel.

Salgo lo más rápido posible de esa habitación y veo la rosa de Garry en el suelo. Me agacho y la miro, al final decido cogerla para llevársela a Garry. Al levantarla, veo un pequeño pétalo azul salir de ella. Nunca hasta ahora había visto eso, pero claro, nunca he cogido la rosa. Salgo de la habitación y vuelvo donde Garry. Me agacho a su lado y dejo el mechero donde lo encontré. Sacudo un poco a Garry para despertarle, repito la acción unas cuantas veces hasta que reacciona.

-Garry- le llamo, él empieza a abrir un poco los ojos y me mira, pero no parece reconocerme - ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto, esperando ansiosa una respuesta.

-¿Ib? ¿Eres tú?- me dice, haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta- Claro que eres Ib, tu ropa lo dice todo. Has cambiado mucho, pareces mayor que la última vez.

-Te lo explicaré en cuanto salgamos de aquí –sonrío y me levanto, estiro un brazo hacía Garry esperando a que lo coja.

-¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?- me pregunta emocionado, coge mi mano y tiro de él para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo que lo sé, pero no encontraba la forma de que tú también pudieras salir. Fuera te lo explico todo, así que no preguntes nada ahora- sonrío apartando la mirada.

No importa que yo haya cambiado físicamente, por dentro sigo sin poder aguantarle la mirada. Empiezo a caminar hacia la habitación de la que acababa de salir, donde el suelo está lleno de pétalos azules.

-Como quieras- dice y me pone una mano en la cabeza, inevitablemente, le miro, ya que me sorprende ese gesto-. No importa lo mucho que cambies, siempre seguirás siendo bajita –sonríe.

Enseguida me doy cuenta de que lo ha dicho para romper la tensión. Me río y tiro de su mano hacia fuera. Salimos por la puerta de la casa en la que habíamos utilizado la "Llave de Plástico". Llegamos a la casa rosa y abro la puerta.

-Esto está vacío. ¿Para qué es esta habitación? –me pregunta Garry. Sin decir nada le dirijo hacia unas escaleras en el centro.

Al ver las escaleras se sorprende y empieza a bajar, tirando de mí. Le sigo sin ser capaz de decir absolutamente nada. La alegría de que voy a poder salir de aquí con él es demasiado grande como para poder decir nada. Intenta seguir el paso de Garry a través de los pasillos y entonces él se para.

-Este lugar me suena...- mira a su alrededor y yo sigo su mirada. Estamos en una recepción.

-Es la recepción del museo donde comenzó todo con la exposición de Guertena- le digo- sígueme.

Esta vez tiro yo de él hasta llegar al gran cuadro donde se ve la exposición en el mundo real. Leo en voz alta el cartelito de abajo. "Mundo ?. Una vez te adentres ahí, no hay vuelta atrás. Todo el tiempo que has pasado aquí se perderá. ¿Aún así, quieres saltar?". Cuando acabo, el marco del cuadro desaparece.

-Ib. ¿Estás segura de que ese es el camino?- me pregunta Garry alejándose un poco de la pintura sin marco.

-Más segura no podría estarlo.

-¿No deberíamos volver por el mismo lugar que vinimos?- dice volviendo a mi lado al fijarse en la confianza que tengo.

-Confía en mí. La salida es esta- sonrío para darle confianza y entro al cuadro.

Noto la duda de Garry antes de entrar, pero al final lo hace. Le cojo de la mano con fuerza y él hace lo mismo. Tengo miedo de perderle en este corto tiempo que dura el viaje a la realidad. Quiero despertar teniéndole a mi lado, sabiendo que está bien, aunque seguramente el no me recuerde.

…

-¿...b?- escucho una voz que me suena muy lejana, pero a la vez muy dulce y cálida- ¿Ib? Ib, despierta.

No me muevo. Estoy muy cómoda. No quiero despertarme, quiero seguir durmiendo un rato más. Noto que alguien deja algo cálido sobre mí, supongo que es para que no pase frío. También me doy cuenta de que mi cabeza reposa sobre algo igual de cálido. Abro un poco los ojos para ver de qué se trata. Enseguida reconozco la chaqueta que cubre mi cuerpo. Es de Garry. La voz de antes debía de ser también de Garry. Levanto la mirada y le veo mirándome sonriente. Estoy sobre el regazo de Garry... Me siento lo más rápido posible, pero me mareo enseguida y Garry vuelve a ponerme sobre sus piernas. Me fijo en que sus mejillas están teñidas de un suave color rojo. Seguramente las mías estarán igual o de un tono más intenso.

-No te muevas, cuando yo he despertado también me he sentido así- me acaricia suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, no me pasará nada. ¿Sabes quién soy?- le pregunto, intentando incorporarme, pero él me lo impide.

-¡Claro que sé quién eres! ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?- me mira sin comprender lo que digo. Me río por lo bajo.

-Nada, da igual, olvida lo que he dicho.

-¿Ahora puedes explicarme todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

-¿Estás dispuesto a escucharlo sin interrumpirme?- le pregunto, el asiente y yo aparto sus manos para poder sentarme y estar más cómoda para hablar-. Hace ya mucho tiempo que empezamos esta pesadilla. Y cuando digo mucho tiempo, es mucho tiempo, yo tenía 9 años, ahora debo de tener unos 14 o 15, no estoy segura. Cuando lo acabé por primera vez, no me gustó para nada lo que pasó. Yo volví a la realidad, tu habías muerto, te habías sacrificado por mí, y Mary también estaba aquí, era mi hermana. Negandome completamente a que pasará eso, recuerdo que encontré un cuadro, el que mirabas tu el día de la exposición, "El Ahorcado", que me permitió volver a pasar una y otra vez la pesadilla. Desde entonces, lo he repetido muchas veces, tantas que ya he perdido la cuenta, tan solo para que tu tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a la realidad y tener una vida normal.

Garry se quedó en silencio durante un rato, yo esperaba su respuesta con ansias al saber todo eso. Pero hizo algo que, para mí, fue mejor que una respuesta: me miró durante un rato, me dío un suave beso en los labios, el primero para mi, y me abrazó.

*/*/*/*/

_**Aquí se acaba :3 Un poco largo para ser un oneshot, pero bueno, espero que os guste como final alternativo, ya que me ha costado bastante escribirlo x3 Este lo hemos hecho yo y una amiga n.n esperamos que os guste :3**_

_**BESOS :3**_


End file.
